Seals are used in various applications. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/748,907 filed on May 15, 2007, discloses a pre-filled, small-volume nebulizer with caps sealing the input and output of the small-volume nebulizer. U.S. Pat. No. 9,566,397—a continuation-in-part application from the '907 application—issued Feb. 14, 2017, discloses a small-volume nebulizer with a T component with three seals to prevent contamination prior to use. The '397 patent also discloses a one-way valve in the T component that facilitates airflow from a nebulizer to a patient during inhalation and seals the nebulizer output to stop airflow from the nebulizer during exhalation. The '907 application and '397 patent are incorporated herein by reference.